Crackerjack Sugarman
'''Crackerjack Sugarman' was the older brother of Beatrice Horseman, and the eldest son of Joseph and Honey Sugarman. He was shot and killed in 1944, while fighting in World War II, which is what kick started all the events that would poison and destroy everyone in their family Design Crackerjack Sugarman was a young adult male horse and soldier. He had dark brown fur, a short blonde mane, a pink snout with a white snip, and pointy ears. He bears a strong resemblance to his posthumous nephew, BoJack. In “Thoughts and Prayers”, a dementia stricken Beatrice mistakes a photo of BoJack as a child for Crackerjack. He is depicted wearing a green button-down decorated military jacket and green pants, a green top hat with a brown brim, yellow collared shirt and tie. A photograph of him in the background of "The Old Sugarman Place" depicts him with a white swim shirt, dark shorts, and a white belt. Background In summer 1944, Crackerjack left to fight in World War II. Before he did, he met with his family to take a portrait with them, and he gives his baby blanket, Blinky, to Beatrice for safe keeping when his mother Honey insists that he take it. A few months later, he was shot and killed. His mother Honey Sugarman is seen grieving over his death, which eventually leads her to have a public breakdown at an end of war celebration at a barn in, where she also gets drunk and has young Beatrice drive them home, which leads to the car crashing. Joseph is furious that she put Beatrice in danger, and after Honey says she doesn’t know how to be better and begs to be fixed, she is lobotomized and left a dazed and empty shell of her former self, much to the horror of Beatrice. Honey tells Beatrice that love does terrible things to a person, and asks Beatrice to promise that she will never love anyone as much as she loved Crackerjack. Personality Crackerjack appeared briefly, but he seemed to take after his mother; kind, pleasant, caring and full of life. The two had a special song they would play on the piano together, ''I Will Always Think of You, ''which appears again later in the episode. He was also very kind to his sister, even letting her take care of Blinky, his cherished baby blanket while he was at the war-front. This is a stark contrast to his father, who had a cheery demeanor but was cruel to Beatrice and Honey. He also enjoyed alcohol, as he mentions drinking with his friends after spending the day killing Nazis, and while singing “I Will Always Think Of You” he at one point rhymes You with “Drink a Brew”. Episode Appearances Season 4 * The Old Sugarman Place * Thoughts and Prayers (mentioned) * Lovin that cali lifestyle!! (mentioned) * Time's Arrow (mentioned) Trivia *It is likely that if he lived, Crackerjack, along with Beatrice, would have inherited the Sugarman Sugarcube Company. *Due to his love of alcohol, it can be assumed he was at least 21 years old in 1944, the year he died. *Out of all the members of the Sugarman and Horseman Family, he has appeared the least, having only one actual physical appearance in a flashback in “The Old Sugarman Place”. He has merely been mentioned by Beatrice since. **He and Honey both have the least amount of speaking roles, as they both had spoken lines in only one episode, “The Old Sugarman Place”. Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Horses